Bedroom Robbers
by Get It In Writing
Summary: Kagome & her friends driven by their pasts are captured by Inuyasha and his gang of bountyhunters. What will happen when things change and they join the list of the wanted, all of their pasts driven to get them first?
1. Cinderellas and the Prince

**BEDROOM ROBBERS**

Kagome's frail human senses tried their best to ignore the pounding rain crashing against the shameful beautifully crafted Angel Corp. building, better known as the best whore house in Aeishtieru City; where men come from all over to have the incurable burning in their pants quenched by the Angel Corp. Angels. The angels here are no angels, no more than mere mortals. Not even mortals, just vessels used for masculine pleasure.

Here you are put in two groups, a wisher or the hopeless. A wisher is scarce among the many faceless toys around here. The wishers are so tired from the obstacles life has given them that they can't even lift they're heads up high enough to see a solution to their shameful occupations. At the end of the day all they can say is "I wish". The only alternative most of them can hear is the calling of promised a death. The hopeless as you probably have guessed are the ones who don't care and never will. The men take as much of them as they can before there is nothing left but they're greed for material things which drives the need to do this job. Why would you go to law school to become a doctor when you could let a man lie on top of you for thirty minutes and make four hundred dollars a day?

'Yeah, the model life. Exactly what my mother wanted for me.' She thought narrowing her eyes sarcasm a frequent voice in her mind.

Which one is Kagome? Neither. Kagome is on a whole different level. If she wished for anything she would chase that dream until she had no more breath within her body. She uses her anger against the world to keep her from going under into some man's lap. Men are equivalent to trash to Kagome. Something as simple as their penises would be they're demise. They would gladly throw away 20 years of commitment for a cheap screw in the worst conditions, what filthy vile creatures they are. But then again she wasn't a whore was she?

A friend once told Kagome rain is a sign of bad things to come, so surely she was skeptical when her friends told her of some rich middle aged man who was feeling self-conscious about his ageing body, and was willing to pay six thousand dollars for one hour with her beautiful body in the master suite. Well not her but Mimi. Who is Mimi? Some whore who apparently didn't give a rat's ass about her body. On the receipt he paid for full contact pleasure around here that is known as no condom. It made no difference to Kagome because what she was about to do required no protection just a client. What the man Kagome was currently leading down the dark corridor by the front of his pants and his horniness doesn't know won't hurt him.

She looked back at the cowardice man behind her leading him blindly into something he hadn't done before. She smiled forcedly back at him assuring him that she was going to lead him into the experience of his life; an angel wouldn't lie right? She rolled her eyes as he repeatedly stepped on the back of her dress which was trailing behind her majestically only making his need for her touch grow.

She felt sick every time she began to do this. Not from being nervous but from the stench of sex hanging thick in the air and, the symphony of off pitch moans racking her nerves. The ear shattering thunder wasn't helping either.

"This torture will be over soon." she said as the darkness of the master suite swallowed her and her client whole when she entered.

"W-what did you say?"

"Nothing prince." She dubbed him because of his costume, which ironically happened to be a prince's outfit.

The man seemed wary of the newly darker surroundings his eyes starved for light oblivious of the date, for tonight was Darkness Day the darkest night of the year. The moon and the sun align in such perfect harmony that they cancel each other out engulfing the Earth in busy darkness, and every Darkness Day Angel Corp. throws a ball. During the ball the men come dressed in 18th century clothing (as do the whores), pick any girl, take them up to a room, and have their way with them, and Kagome just happened to be there every year on this day to celebrate the financial possibilities.

She pawed his chest at the same time moving her gloved hand closer and closer to the bulge in his pants. As she progressed he seemed uncertain of the darkness as if he needed reassurance that she was actually there. Ignoring this she continued to remove the prince's outfit. Usually she let nothing bother her during this process but his constant roaming hands attaching themselves to her mask and other parts of her body was starting to piss her off.

"What is wrong my Prince?" She spoke seductively speaking into his ears in soft purrs.

"I want to see your face. Take off the mask." He sounded a little squeaky to be middle aged. She put her small hand in his pants finger walking around his rather puny length. She applied no pressure or made no actual contact yet he shrunk back in pleasure.

'Spare me Prince more like toad.' She rolled her eyes concealing her hatred with the dark.

"Cinderella must never reveal herself or her evil step sister will find out her true identity." She said.

"Might we at least turn on the lights?" He begged his voice failing him now and then for the pleasure.

"Now, now don't pout. Besides I have a surprise for you Prince." She unbuttoned his ruffled shirt.

"A s--surprise"

"Yes, Prince Charming today is your lucky day." She growled playfully taking her gloved hand out of his pants. He was disappointed that she didn't actually make contact but when he started to see movement in the near darkness all men's fantasy came true for him as two more females stepped out of the darkness. Of course all he could see was their slender curvaceous silhouettes and other easily noted features likeher hair pulled back behind heron the first girl and the second girl pulling what looked like a scarf between her fists.

Kagome lit a candle that was on the dresser and grinned at the girls. The candle only provided enough light for him to see the second girl had soft brown hair and brown eyes and, the first girl's hairstopped past her neckat the top of her backa light steel gray color, and she had... dog ears! No the ears were much to big to be dog ears so they must be wolf ears and a tail was swishing rapidly behind her.

'I wonder how she got her costume to look so life like.' He thought trying to see through their almost transparent dresses. Sango approached him with mischievous eyes but a reassuring smile and purred to him "You're gonna love this I promise." She stuffed the scarf in his mouth tying it around his head.

"Comfortable?" she asked.

"Acktually ihs a lihhle to tihh (Actually it's a little too tight.)."

"Good." Sakiya the girl with long hair stepped up with handcuffs that seemed to be broken.

"Watch the birdy like a good little man." He watched in amazement as she shuffled the broken cuffs in her hands and finally stopped to find them once again connected. She handcuffed him to the bedposts, his arms and legs spread like a sacrificial lamb.

For the finishing touch Kagome tied a red scarf around the man's eyes. Suddenly the man felt soft glove covered hands removing his clothing. When the hands stopped all that remained on his hairy body were his boxers. He found this weird because, wasn't that the most important piece of clothing that needed to be removed?

Kagome scowled when she spied the beautiful ring suffocating his index finger. Sakiya put a friendly hand on her shoulder while Sango said" We know but now is not the time." She nodded and began rummaging through his pants pockets. She pulled out a thick wad of money and smiled to her friends. They removed their mask and grinned. She looked like she was going to barf as she removed the glove she used to '' pleasure'' him. The man's constant shuffling caused the scarf to fall from his eyes which widened when he saw the thick wad of money in Kagome's hand.

"Wha ahh yahh dohin!" Kagome growled as his shocked eyes landed on they're faces.

Click. That's the sound of his assured death the man thought as sweat ran down his face, the barrel of a silver gun wielded by Sakiya between his eyes, the name angel etched on the side of the barrel.

"You just couldn't be still could you toad?" She spat out venomously as they removed their many layers of the 18th century dresses they had on to reveal, street clothes. Sakiya put her finger on the trigger.

"Nah! Dohnn hill meh pleahh pleahh, I haa hids!(No don't kill me please I have kids!)" His pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears. He screamed again soaking the scarf with saliva from his cries.

"Pleahs, pleahs!" He pleaded one last time tears running down his face absorbed by the scarf. Sakiya pulled harder and harder letting him cry until he lost hope and his fears were caught in his throat. A click was heard resounding from the empty barrel. He fainted from the mere thought of dieing his head falling limp against the headboard.

"Bastard he would use his kids' names as a shield!" Sango said angrily. Sakiya looked at the gun in her hand with disgust and put it in its holster on the inside of her thigh.

"Wasn't even loaded." She said staring down at the unconscious man the cold metal against her thigh. Incongruously she felt offended that he thought she would kill him.

"He just fainted, I didn't even hit him." Sango said standing up and putting her bald up fist on her hips. Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Let's go home girls. We've made another successful withdrawal from Bank of Men." They locked the door and slipped out of Angel Corp. unnoticed by anyone inside or out.

**Six o'clock in the morning**

A cop chewed on his blueberry filled donut when a nebulous distress signal entered his cop car radio. He answered taking another glutinous bite.

"Murphy we got another one." Harry said tiredness in his eyes.

"That's the third one this week." Murphy scowled.

"This time they left him in the room barely dressed nothing but his boxers on. They're getting cocky this time they did it together." Harry said.

"Did he have any information?"

"The boys are gonna question him after he is a little less traumatized." Harry sighed.

"Is he gonna do anything about it?"

"The bastard is spoken for he says he doesn't want his wife to find out about his special needs that apparently she can't give him in bed so he won't alert the media." Harry said.

"Ah hell Harry, why do we always get the cases no one gives a left nut about? Nobody's going to take them seriously as long as the wenches keep cock teasing those pussies that won't do anything! I want to see action!" Harry smiled at his young naive partner.

"Well looks like the Bedroom Robbers get to go free yet again."

**Okay there is the first chapter of Bedroom Robbers again. I changed some stuff around and added some things it's not entirely different but, I like it better. I hope you do to, so review and tell me so. Or tell me that you hate it, just as long as you review. The only regrets I have about erasing it the first time is having to get rid of my reviews…I appreciate them, so thanks to anyone who cares to read and review again. **

**- Unseen Jade Eyed Wolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bedroom Robbers Chapter 2_**

The overpowering stench of vomit, feces, sickness, and death wafted out through the thickly padded grimy white walls, or brownish depending on whom you asked. Artificial silence seemed to add to the feeling of nausea this place brought to anyone who walked these halls. The unnerving silence was merely an illusion that only certain characteristics could decipher from the true sounds ringing the hall.

Behind the foot thick walls came the rancid smells and petrified screams of captured bounty heads. It was a wonder no one could hear the screams because the two walls were only about a yard and a foot apart. Inuyasha was currently walking through these halls, the halls of the Underground prison.

The Underground was started by a bunch of radicals that wanted a quicker and a more over zealous solution to the world's crime problem. The small organization began their self made answer to the world's problems and after much blood shed was persecuted for their violent elucidation to the predicament.

The ones that managed to escape the slaughter founded a new stronger leader whose help made the Underground thrive and grow throughout the world. It has ties as deep as the government as well as the law. Though it started off as a man-kind helping project and somewhat still is most of the followers of this organization has lost their ideals using the organization's power to their own advantage for good or evil, slaves to their iniquity. Everything you couldn't get above ground that was legal you sought in the underground away from the long arms of the law thus the name underground.

The bounty hunter part of the organization was a little more pure, but that wasn't of matter to Inuyasha. He had a score to settle with someone who had left the underground as a tip of where to find him goading Inuyasha unaware of how raw and streaming his anger and pain really was. Not only was he using this as a source of income for the time being but also as a trace in his plan of revenge, and he didn't care if he toppled the whole damn organization on his way. He'd avenge them no matter what.

Inuyasha forced his furry white dog-ears to stay attentive even though the distorted screams coming through the walls were murder on them and the smell threaten to make his sensitive nose spontaneously combust. All the distractions weren't helping his attention which was currently supposed to be on the roped tied bounty head walking like he had cinder blocks tied to his feat and a bolder on his back in front of him.

The man smirked through his wild golden locks as he tried to trudge even slower to prolong the slaughter of Inuyasha's heightened senses one by one. Inuyasha growled his extreme disdain for the situation he was in and, the itch in his hand belonging to the need of inflicting pain on the man before dropping him off in his new home. That's right Inuyasha would be leaving after he dropped this bank robbing asshole off, but goldy locks would have to stay and join the symphony of prisoner screams.

A smirk slowly found its way to Inuyasha's lips. As if he understood the man frowned and perspired nervously. After all anyone would agree Inuyasha grinning was never a good thing. The thought of this nerve-tweaking bastard having to stay in this place that turned his very nostrils inside out just made him giddy (Inuyasha giddy? Ha!). The man's complexion paled to the color of white paint as they passed through giant gritty double doors.

"I hope you can sing." The man shivered in horror at the implied threat as the cylinder lights above him flickered.

**- - - - - - - - - -Royalty Palace Hotel- - - - - - - - - -**

"You lose again dear friend. Care to donate anymore of your money?" A man with black hair pulled into a rat tail grinned as he put a small pile of money in the middle of a little wooden table. His friend had long dark brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail that stopped at the bottom of his shoulder blades, beautiful blue eyes, and a long brown tail swishing angrily as he threw his cards up in defeat.

"I need a drink." He said in a gruff voice.

"I got it comrade." The shorthaired guy said. He got up and walked toward the mini bar, as he reached for the brandy three cards fell from the sleeve of his shirt.

"Miroku you cheat!" Kouga said roughly from his sheet, jumping up and bracing himself behind the table, baring his fangs dangerously.

"Eh hehehe. How'd those get there?" He grabbed Miroku's collar and growled into his face.

"You put them there you cheating bastard!" he snarled.

"Kouga my friend of many years, those are such harsh words and over a silly card game. Besides you have no proof." Kouga's grip tightened on Miroku's shirt.

"How about the cards that just fell from your damn shirt."

"They could have come from anywhere."

"Miroku---" Kouga's voice warned.

"How about this---"

"How about if you don't give me my money back I'll kill you?" Miroku put his fingerless gloved hand on Kouga's to release some of the pressure on his neck.

"Wait Kouga---" The door to the hotel room swung open and an aggravated hanyou entered. Handing Kouga his swindled money he asked "Hard time at the Underground Prison?" The bad smells from the prison still hung to Inuyasha like a bad omen and drifted to Kouga's hypersensitive nose.

"Damn, Dog Shit you smell worse than usual." Koga crinkled his nose in pure disgust. Inuyasha shot him the coldest glare he could muster.

"Shut the hell up mangy wolf next time it's your turn." He headed to the bathroom. As bad as he would hate to admit it Kouga was right about the smell (not the usual part). The smell had infested itself in his clothes and he intended to burn them then take the ashes and burn them again. He had no love for those prisoners but neither did he love the stench of death.

Kouga folded his arms in satisfaction and watched as Inuyasha basically gave up their daily fight escaping into the bathroom. He waited until Inuyasha shut the door and the sound of water claimed his ears to smirk at his victory.

"That's what I thought!" he said triumphantly grinning.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One---" Miroku counted off on one finger.

"Hey puppy where's our half of the bounty!" Kouga would have banged the door down if two moist fifty-dollar bills hadn't slid under the door. He handed one to Miroku who was shaking his head.

"We capture a bank robber in Aeishtieru City, and all they could come up with is one hundred and fifty dollars?" Miroku figured out loud and Kouga added "They should have given us one of those grands he worked so hard to steal."

"Inuyasha tell me you're holding out on us." Miroku said leaning his head on the door.

"Sorry. They said we waited too long for the 50 grand." Came a muffled replay.

"What the hell are we gonna do with 50 dollars?" Kouga groaned out.

Inuyasha let the water drown out the soft talking of his two friends.

He friends couldn't follow him into the bathroom while he bathed. They weren't there to keep his mind off the pain anymore.

He rested his head on the slippery tiles behind him; the warm water missed his face and upper chest but washed over his stomach. Steams of water hung between the steep ridges on his stomach known as abs, hanging there like trapped rainwater. He leaned back into the water and closed his eyes. Ssssshhhh… the sound of the waters changed into the swift flow of rainwater sliding down a windowpane. He forced the sounds out refusing to remember that day; the screams, the blood, the stench of death.

'I'm handling this…' He clenched his jaw and grasped the shower head, his claws puncturing the metal. He let the sounds of his friends filter back into the bathroom to block the memories out, his heart churning painfully in his chest. He cut the water off stepping out of the shower.

"Hey, I got it lets go to the club!"

"Good idea Miroku. That's about all we can afford anyways." Kouga was excited he really was even if it didn't seem like it to anyone in the room.

"Sounds good to me." Inuyasha replied smirking at the two men in front of him.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Club Secrets- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagome watched the people on the packed dance floor dance happily to the music, drawn into the entrancing music and the dark. Lights flashed every now and then giving everyone a quick preview of parts of their dancing partner's body. It spelled one night-stand. The only time the lights were actually on was when there was a band playing. The only lights that remained on the whole night were the ones above the door, the bars, and the stage. She sighed, she'd miss it. They city hopped a lot so she knew they weren't going to be here long. She jumped when she felt Sango's friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Checking out all the hot guys?" She knew Kagome would resent this question. Sango smiled when she turned her head in disgust.

"Of course not she's just tired of them looking over here. You know how it is when you're to fine for mortal eyes." Sakiya's voiced chimed in behind them. They giggled. The flashing white lights dulled out and finally went off when the last song began to end, then more stronger primary lights flickered on signaling to everyone that a band was about to play. When the song finally ended everyone walked off the dance floor to the tables surrounding the huge dance floor and to the bars sexually frustrated and hyped up on adrenaline and alcohol. The lights above the stage turned blue, bright enough to light the whole dance floor in a soft azure hue.

"I don't know about all that but it takes a real man to catch my eye and another thing... Hey aren't you guys listening to me." She growled when she noticed her friends staring at something more like someone behind her.

"What is so freaking important that you two feel like you can't pay attention to me anymore." She asked her arms crossed, mildly offended.

"How about him for a real man Kag? Whoa we haven't had anyone that looked like that here in a long while!" Kagome's you-must-die-evil-man defense that was usually in pristine condition malfunctioned upon the sight of a dog-eared man dressed in baggy black pants and a white wife beater. Her voice refused to form any words having to do anything with the insults forming on her tongue.

"Our Kagome is at a lost for words." Sango's words were too true; Kagome's mind was completely hypnotized watching his abs devour his shirt. No man should ever have been able to make her forget her hatred for the opposite sex. His golden eyes flashed imprinting an image in her mind that would be there forever. He and his friends sat in a table at the back of the club, in direct view of the stage.

"I think you're right Sango. Oh, and look Kagome's hanyou has two friends for us." Sakiya snickered at her comment not really meaning it.

"Whatever, I couldn't careless about Dog Boy and he's not my anything. You know the saying if you lie with dogs you get fleas. Besides I'm not some horny school girl." The fact that practically all the girls were slobbering on themselves was enough to bring her out of the red, but she still thought he was cute.

"Yeah, you're not. What you are is a horny woman." Sango said. Kagome threw her dirty rag at Sango's face. She caught it and laughed.

"The one in the white hat is a wolf youkai and he's cute." Sakiya said pointing him out of the three newcomers.

"Didn't you just hear me?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"But he's a wolf, not a dog." She countered.

"So, doesn't matter." Kagome said her logic not wavering for three cute men.

"My sentiments exactly." Sango said turning Kagome's last statement against her. They didn't want to have sex with them. They just thought the guys were attractive and so did Kagome. But unlike them it scared Kagome to be attracted to another man after so long of hating them.

"Lie with dog's get fleas." She paraphrased herself.

"If it's with them then bow wow." Sakiya said earning a smirk from Sango and a giggle that Kagome defiantly wanted to hold in. She knew she was just playing. They were kind of cute.

"I know you three are leaving today, but do you think you can get to work anytime in the near future?" They're boss snuck up on them wringing a towel angrily. They sauntered off to their stations sending the meanest growls they could muster his way.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - I, K, M - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The band on the stage played their rendition of 'Outside' by Staind. Their soothing guitars and mellow singer crooning into the microphone, prompted some of the people who weren't caught up in their show to head out to the dance floor.

Miroku eyed the girl at the bar a shot glass at his lips. Her long brown hair down to her mid-back gently swayed back and forth as she wiped the counter, smiling at someone he couldn't see.

"You see that girl at the bar?" Inuyasha glanced at the lone Sango then back at Miroku taking a sip of his drink and nodding. He had noticed her when he first came in, her and her friends. They had been watching them as they took their seats.

"While you're trying to get in her pants can you order me a cheeseburger or something?" He asked. Miroku glared although that would be a nice bonus that was not why he was going to talk to her.

"Despite your insults, I guess I can." He stood up waving slightly as he walked in her direction, dodging spots of couples dancing here and there.

Kouga smiled at the group of girls watching him from another table. He turned to Inuyasha his glass empty.

"I'm going to the bar." He said abandoning his seat. Inuyasha made a slight gesture of a goodbye with his hand then leaned back in his chair closing his eyes against the pulse of the music that was vibrating through the air. He ignored the eyes of the women watching him, nodding his head slowly to the music. By closing his eyes he attracted more attention and when he finally opened them women who had gotten bold and fully turned to him looked away embarrassed. He smirked at the possibilities presented to him. They were tempting but at the moment he didn't want to waste his energy on them. He didn't see anything worth pursuing.

**Ooo0O**0**O0ooO**

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up giving her attention to Sango.

"Hmm?" She asked tracing circles in the condensation under a spot on the bar where someone's hot food once sat.

"Go dance with him!" She said handing some food to a man sitting at the bar.

"Yeah go dance with him." Sakiya hurried by cleaning here and there. Sango and Kagome looked at her with questioning eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"There's no one at the bar and I'm bored."

"SAKIYA! Customer!" Her boss called perturbed by her insolence. She cursed and leaned over the bar glaring down to the alcohol bar where she worked.

"Well I gotta go. My most frequent and loving customer is back for his fifth drink tonight." She sighed.

"Be careful, and remember you're human tonight, so that drunk won't be as easy to get rid of." Sango called to her, warning her like she always did on the night of the full moon. She turned to Kagome and smirked.

"What." Kagome asked disturbed by her quick change in mood.

"So? You gonna go dance with him?"

"Why would I do that?" She asked dubiously glaring at Sango.

"Because, he's…uh…cute?" By the time she got to her shallow reason it sounded like a question. She knew Kagome wouldn't go for it. She never did. Sango always tried to get her to dance with one of the guys so that she could be sure that her best friend wasn't suffering and hiding it from her. At times she looked perfectly happy but at other times she wasn't so sure. The fact that she hadn't approached a man since…him, was a constant reminder that Kagome wasn't as happy as she said she was.

"My ass." She glared.

"Come on."

"I don't want to. Didn't you hear me? I told when he first came in here!" She said looking at the hanyou lulled off into the music's beat. His bright eyes were like a beacon through the darkness of the club.

"Oh, you're scared?" She asked. Kagome looked at her suspiciously, like Sango was trying to set her up for something. Scared? She hadn't been scared since…well a long time, and since then she had forced herself not to be scared. She refused to be afraid of anyone or anything. But even though she had declared that fact to herself that she wasn't scared she still didn't answer Sango's question. If she said she wasn't Sango would just shoot her statement down and prove to her that she really was.

'Am I afraid?' She asked herself. Sango had never put this proposition in front of her when she refused to have anything to do with a guy. She peered off leaving Sango's question unrequited, answering her own internal conflict.

Sango frowned, Kagome had a good reason to hesitate when it came to men but she needed to dither on facts, not what could be. Besides she wouldn't even see him after tonight. They were leaving tomorrow.

Miroku sat in one of the tall swiveling chairs waiting for Sango and Kagome to finish their conversation. She looked up the hanging lights that looked like upside down bowls tinted purple, blue, and violet, illuminating her beautiful face.

"May I help you?" she said those light brown eyes smiling at him.

"My friend over there would like a cheeseburger," Sango smirked at the mention of Inuyasha, in turn Kagome glared at her turning her head. "But, I saw your beautiful face from across the room, and I had to talk to you. So to answer your question all I need is your hand in mines." He flashed her one of his irresistible smiles. She was taken aback by his forwardness unable to speak. He lifted her hand and kissed it softly with his soft, warm lips.

'I'm afraid? Casanova over here kisses your hand and you go all red and swallow your tongue.' She wasn't afraid. Just wary.

"M-my name is---"

"Sango, dearest how could I not know your name? But surely a goddess like you does not know the name of a mere mortal like me, my name is Miroku." He flashed another award winning smile. Kagome hated guys who acted like they were infallible. She rolled her eyes.

Cold, very cold. That's how he felt not because of the fact that Sango's eyes were slanting into a look that said are-you-serious because the blush on her cheeks lessened the sting of that, but what was really cold was the blast of wind coming from Kagome's eyes cutting into the side of his head. He turned to smile at her.

"Hi, I'm---"

"Miroku, I heard, names Kagome." She said.

"Not again, damn it." Sango said looking down at the spilled drink next to Miroku's feet. She loathed people who spilled things but didn't alert someone to clean it up. People end up falling and next thing you know you're in a court room explaining why exactly there wasn't a wet floor sign there. She stepped from behind the counter mindful of the spill and bent down to wipe it up. She was so happy that today was their last day working here.

Kagome watched her boredness slipping into a sea of ever-growing amusement as she watched Miroku's hand twitch then go in for the kill.

"Hentai!" She shouted slapping him. He frowned placing his hand on his cheek and rambling on about how much of an accident his indecent gesture was. She glared at him adding in her own ranting. Kagome sighed her amusement dieing down.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" She shouted.

"Sango my dear it was total accident! A mere misunderstanding! I was going to help you and I missed and---"

"There a big difference between my ass and the floor Miroku!" She hissed taking a plate with a cheeseburger on it from a chary man from the kitchen and slammed it on the table.

'They sound like an old married couple…a very skewed old married couple.' Kagome sighed picking up the plate.

"Yes indeed." He smiled reminiscently.

"You pervert! There's your damn hamburger!" She shouted pointing at it angrily.

"No no, finish your conversation. I'll take the food to your friend." She smirked at Sango ignoring her dark glare as she exited through the swinging doors.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Skylight Bar- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Sakiya sang quietly with the depressed words nodding her head rhythmically to the beat. She always felt like this when she was showered in moonlight at the bar. She was relaxed, attentive to nothing but the music.

Over the bar was a glass roof allowing moon and starlight to shine down thus the name Skylight Bar. The full moon, light and the soft bluesy music lulled Sakiya into an elated high. She sang softly along with melodic music sliding a beer down the bar to the customer who bought it.

"Sex on the Beach." A man slurred out to her smiling at her provocatively. She scrunched her face up at the heavy scent of alcohol on his breath, turning to the wall of drink contents on the glass shelves behind her.

Swiftly and skillfully she reached around her workstation pulling down cranberry Juice, Peach Schnapps, Pineapple Juice and Vodka. She poured them into a highball glass measuring on her own judgment and stirred it quickly with a thin black straw. She pushed the glass toward him not missing a beat of the song.

"Thanks baby, hey what's with the bracelet, you an escaped convict or something? I like them feisty." He said eyeing the bracelet on her arm that ressembled the cuff of a prisoner that had managed to pull free fromher bonds, with onlt one chain link left on it. It even had a key hole on it. She looked at the braclet, then rubbed it softly, scowling at the man. He looked taken aback, still sober enough to heed her silent warning. He picked up his drink and left.

Kouga sat in the seat that the man once sat in mimicking the other patrons at the bar, staring at the musicians on the stage. He tuned back around once he felt her presence shift behind him. She didn't feel his stare as she gave the bar a quick once over with the rag in her hands.

He eyed her pointedly recognizing her scent as one of the females that was watching them as they came in earlier. He admired her grace at the simple movements she was completing with a tender stare, a stare he didn't want her to sense just yet. Her body seemed to be at rhythm with the music. His eyes trailed slowly down her lovely body her skin blue because of the lights. She stopped in front of him and bent down plucking some gingerale from under her counter and pouring it in a cup, taking a sip of it.

She placed her hand beside his crossed arms bending down again to get something else from under the counter. The drunk from earlier wheeled himself back to the bar meandering drunkenly. He placed his hand on hers stroking her skin. She almost hit her head on the way back up.

"Hey babe, I'm back. I need another one of those Sexy Beach thingies." He slurred to her.

"Welcome back." She glared at their hands then looked back at him and pulled back a bit his hold on her hand tightening. She maneuvered her hand out of his and grasped his hand holding tight until he was sure she was going to break it. He cried out in pain until she let go pushing him backwards into his seat. He looked at his hand then back at her and smiled a loopy smile.

"I still love you baby." He said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night love, just don't touch me. I might do something more than twist your fingers next time. convicts tend to have that problem." she glared at him. Kouga smirked at her fire. She scowled at the man placing her intense jade and silver eyes on Kouga. She held his startlingly blue eyes in hers recognizing him separate from his friends.

"What can I get you?" she asked annoyed. The drunk leaned forward into her face.

"Hey, I was next!" He said blowing hot alcoholic breath into her face, his ass in Kouga's face to pull off the closeness of him and Sakiya. He gave the man a warning growl and when he did not heed it he punched the man in the jaw sending his body sprawling onto the floor.

She smirked at him her hands on her hips. The man had a hell of a right hook on him, and he was fast. She was planning to punch the intoxicated man herself but he had gotten there first.

"Bastard." He growled earning her attention. He looked to her dully her attention pleasing him. She smirked at him his temper humoring her.

"Aren't you going to thank me…Sakiya." he read her name tag, shooting her a matching grin, his fitted with fangs.

"I'd rather not Wolf. I didn't ask you for help, you just happened to get there first." He smirked at her answer. She pulled down a shot glass and a bottle of extra dry gin and poured some in his glass, after washing her hands. He wolfed it down impervious to the burn.

"We can hold our alcohol can't we?" she asked eyeing him.

"Damn right." He said.

"How did you know what I wanted?" he eyed her picking up the glass realizing that he hadn't asked her for anything yet.

"Skills." She said.

"Really, skills huh?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I got it like that." She boasted. He laughed at her ego. She grinned at him.

"So, skills, how much do I owe you?" he asked.

"It's on the house Wolf." She put her elbows on the table leaning further into their conversation.

"My friend calls me that too." he smirked.

"Really now, can wolves dance?"

"This one can." He said seductively wanting to get a blush out of her.

"Let's see who can dance better, you or me." She whispered in his ear. Just as he took her hand the boss came rushing around the corner.

"No brakes; get back to work before I shorten your check for loitering."

'I go human for one night and he thinks he can run all over me.' She glared after him.

"Bastard." She flipped him off as he passed.

"Three dollars." He shouted. Kouga glared at him for interrupting the separate atmosphere they had created. He had been ready to get her out on the dance floor and further their liaison. Somehow it seemed that it wasn't destined to end though he could feel the conclusion coming and so could she. He was actually disappointed.

"Is he always that nice?" she laughed.

"Tell ya what wolf, I owe you. I Promise."

"Looking forward to it Fox." They both knew they probably wouldn't see each other again. He eyed her one more time before leaving her.

Ooo0O0O0ooO

Kagome ventured slowly across the dance floor the cheeseburger and its plate balanced perfectly on her right palm as she glared back at Sango and Miroku. This had been the first time that she had served a customer instead of letting them come get their food. She figured if they could get up to order it why couldn't they get back up to come get it?

Music began to pump into the room from the d.j.'s speakers filling the people with rhythm and bass. The lights again went off and people began to file out onto the floor, incarcerating Kagome in a tangle of limbs.

'Great.' She growled pushing herself past the heart of the dance floor veering to the left away from the floor and over to where the tables were. She checked on the cheeseburger to see if it was still in tact on its plate maneuvering to get to Miroku's table.

"Where the hell did he go?" She shouted at the vacant table, throwing the hamburger on the table in the same manner that Sango had done. She sat down and crossed her arms and legs, glaring out onto the dance floor. She looked away from them and turned to the cheeseburger.

"I wish he would have let me know that he wasn't hungry anymore before he let me walk through that sweaty dancing mob. That cheapskate boss of mine doesn't pay me enough." She said her words sounding like a whisper against the loud music. She glanced at it again and shrugged picking it up, taking a huge bite out of it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha peered out into the sea of dancing people four of whom had invited him to join them. He had turned them down finding his position against the wall in the very back of the club more desirable.

Usually by this time he was out on the dance with a pocket full of numbers. He couldn't help but feel that he was giving up on his mission standing there in the club. He couldn't fully blend with the people here laughing and dancing until he had relieved himself of the guilt that he recessed in his mind during the day and dreamt about at night.

He looked up at ceiling the vibrations of the music pounding into his head. He growled at his inability to have fun for just one night as the music slowed down and the couples around him became part of each other, growing even closer. He began walking back to his seat the congestion of the crowd loosening now that they were grinding into each other.

'I wonder has my food made it yet.'

Ooo0O0O0ooO

Kagome poked holes into the hamburger bun absent mindedly as she watched the club goers grind into each other. The strident love song pumping into the room masked the foot steps behind her.

Inuyasha eyed the girl in his seat angrily more concerned about why she was eating his food than why she was sitting in his seat.

"What the hell are you doing!" He shouted at her daring. She looked at him dumbly poking another whole into the bun. She was too surprised that he had come back to get his food to say anything.

"Stop doing that wench! Who the hell eats someone else's food!" He glared at her.

"Well I thought you left. What kind of idiot leaves their table after ordering their food!" She shouted back. He was taken aback by her anger. She stood up in front of him her hand on her hip stubbornly. He looked her up and down noticing her outfit, only making him angrier.

"Probably the same kind of idiot that eats someone else's food wench!" He shouted at her exceeding the decibels of the music.

"Well next time why don't you leave a note! And don't call me wench Dogboy!" She shoved him as she passed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back, not willing to give her the last word. His heart beat was wild in his chest; adrenaline choosing now to flood his body.

"The names Inuyasha and I hope you don't think in that lame brain of yours that I'm going to pay for this bitch! I'd ask you to go get me another one but you'd probably spit in it!" He pulled her to him, his face in hers. She pulled her arm upwards wildly out of his grasp and glared at him again. He looked at her implausibly at the rush he was getting from her anger and touch.

"Bitch isn't it either bastard! And I'm not lame! As for spitting in your food, it would be my pleasure!" she shouts the smirk on his face going above her head. He gazed down on her, her eyes challenging him. She was so unbelievably raw. He eyed her again, her most attractive features that he hadn't noticed before coming alive for him.

'Who is this bastard!' she glared.

"Apparently you are, didn't I just tell you that my name is Inuyasha; or are you hard of hearing too?" He hissed at her.

"I don't care what your name is. In fact…why am I even arguing with you? I don't have to take your damn insults!" She walked away again only to be stopped by him again, this time blocked by his body. She had been the most fun he had since he had gotten to this club. The song changed again picking up into a salsa like beat.

"What the hell is your problem?" she shouted at him. He grinned at her and took her hands in his backing up onto the dance floor. He placed his arm on her back and pulled her to him.

'You wanna dance dog boy?' she smirked back at him again surprising him. He thought for sure she'd struggle out of his grasp. It disappointed him.

Just as the music's words began he decided to speak and Kagome well, she decided to dance.

(This, I'm sure you know is not my song it belongs to the Black eyed peas)

Muevele, muevele

Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,

Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl._(Kagome let the music narrate her body's random and wild dance moves. She rubbed her bottom against his front and felt him moving behind her running his hands down her outer and inner thighs.) _

A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana.  
And we gon shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it. _(He couldn't lie, her getting into the swing of things so quickly caught him off guard again, like she had done so many times in their brief encounter, but he didn't show it in his dancing, he pushed further into her. Her fire fueled his desire to anger her more, prodding her to out dance him and make him regret his nerve.) _

Hips start shakin' and movin' all around

Get them hips shakin' around.

I like to dirty dance, I like to do my thang,

So mami get a little loose and make your hips swing.

Its like we're making love when I am dancing with you

Its like you climax mami when I dip you aahh_(He spun her around unexpectedly and began to grind against her. "You're not a bad dancer for a food stealing bitch." He said into her ear, whispering huskily through the music. They slanted back and he slid his leg between hers as she extended her arm backwards and cradled his head in the nook of it. His cheek was against her moist one, her breath ragged.)_

So lets just dirty dance, yeah lets salsa,

Let's do that on the floor and make it hot now Haa(_"Screw you bastard." She spat her words distorting and becoming lost against the music as he dipped her. She vibrated slowly against him unconcerned with the intimacy of their touch; her neck was stretched out so that his mouth was by her collar bone and her mouth by his ear "I'll pass on that one wench." He took in heavy doses of her lavender laced scent clutching her tighter.) _

And mami move your culo to the Conga, Sweat dripping down your body is how i want ya.

And muy caliente is how you makin' me Haa,

To paradise mami is where you taking me.

And all we really doing is moving our feet,  
dancing really close and creating some body heat. _("You're not exactly my type either bastard." She whispered breathily against his neck as she felt the intensity of the way he was controlling the dance. She placed her hand on the back of his head, entangling her fingers in his silver tresses; both of her legs spreaded and his body was between her legs. She went down a bit glancing at his deep eyes once in a while, a grin played on her face.) _

But I remain elegant, you say elegante,  
that is so irrelevant so let's keep on dancing, cause look

I speak English and you speak Spanish,  
And music is the only thing that we be understanding.

I just wanna be dancing...dirty, dirty, dirty dancing._(Sweat poured out of both of them as they moved closer and closer, their sweet tangy scents of sweat mingling.) _

Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,

Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl. _(They're friends and the whole club watched in beautiful awe as the two grinded harder and harder.)_

A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana.

And we gon shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it.

Hips start shakin' and movin' all around

Get the hips shakin' around.

Lets dirty dance right here on the floor girl,

Lets do our thang, lets give them a show girl

But I don't know, don't think their ready for this,

Lets give it to them, i hope their ready for this.

**  
**You put your hands on my hips, I put my hand on your hip, (_He put his clawed hands on her hips. She put her hands on his chest and repelled backwards. She danced alone awhile agonizingly close to him but not allowing him access to her body. He began to get impatience grabbing for her more and more often. His dangerous growl broke her resolve, luring her to him. She turned to him smirking at his scowl still dancing, calling him with a finger, beckoning him ever closer.)_

Baby I'll follow your lead, check it goes like this.

**  
**_(The tempo sped up even faster)  
_Baby just follow the motion,  
Dancing a sexual motion,  
Moving with so much emotion.  
We gettin' dirty now.

man  
Its how we dance

(woman)  
Its how we dance

(man)  
Its how we dance

(woman)  
Its how we dance

(man)  
Its how we dance

(woman)  
Its how we dance

Me and my girl dance with so much passion,

It looks like we having sex but we just dancing,  
Dirty sex dancing with our clothes on,  
If you are offended blood we mean no harm. _(They're foreheads touched as the sped up-tempo told them to face each other. "Funny bi---" she glared at him cutting him off. "Kagome, and I thought so too.") _

That's how we dance

That's how we dance

That's how we dance

That's how we dance

Yea yea just dirty dancing, lets go just dirty dancing,  
Its sexual just dancing (yeah), its dirty dirty dirty dancing.

Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,  
Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl.  
A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana.

Shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it

Oh...Movin' all around. Oh...Movin' all around.

Hips start shakin' and movin' all around _(They had vibrated, dipped, and grinded all the way to the back wall. Inuyasha leaned on it as she leaned into him. He spun her around putting her in his position. He smothered her body into his, her sweaty stomach under his claws. She repelled them off the wall and back into open space.)_

Get the hips shakin' around.

Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,

Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl.

A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana.

Shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it._(They're legs were tangled in the mass of they're bodies that was now one body, both of them fighting for control of it. They each had too much flesh in their hands to keep their body's needs out of it. He clutched her raven hair in his hand roughly, while his other hand ran a lone claw down the small of her back.)_

I just wanna be dancing...dirty, dirty, dirty dancing.

They had no more words it was over they had said everything on the dance floor.

"Nice dancing with you." He licked his lips quickly his senses still raw at her touch. He could still smell her scent on him mixed in with the sweat she had left on his body. His hair was matted to his head the sweat weighing it down like glue. He looked after her one last time before heading to the exit a smirk on his face and his hands jammed into his pocket.

"Sure asshole." Ah, that anger, it was so exquisite, he loved it. She glared as they turned and parted. Inuyasha headed out the door and his friends apologized to the girls and quickly followed him out the door, taunting smirks on their faces, having witnessed the whole thing.

"Damn." Sango said.

"Sex on the dance floor, that's the best place to do it I always say." Sakiya words passed right through the flustered girl.

"Shut up. Can we go?" Her voice quavered. Her body was electrified and hyped. Her senses were over reacting and still hungry for the dance. Heat rose off her body as her thoughts raced. She had to leave now, because she was too afraid to admit that she actually liked it.

"Sure Kag." They said to her making the words soft almost fragile.

"You're not goin' nowhere I've docked fifteen dollars from all of your pays."

"You can shove your paychecks up your stingy ass. Come on guys lets go." Sango growled out pulling them through the employee exit.

**- - - - - - - - - - - Inuyasha- - - - - - - - - - - -**

Inuyasha looked for all the crimes committed in this city to keep his mind off what just happened at the club. He had enjoyed dancing with that girl more than he liked. He could still feel her small headstrong body in his arms. His body had reacted to her and through it all, the irritation, and the false notion in his head that he only danced with her to piss her off, he had liked it and fully enjoyed the feel of her against him. It wasn't helping that Kouga and Miroku had stupid lopsided grins on they're faces.

"Bastards." He murmured. He kept pressing down on his keyboard until finally he came upon an article that caught his interest.

"So, at least you got to dance with her." Kouga said setting a drink next to Inuyasha who obviously needed to cool off.

"Bedroom Robbers? ...Three females between the ages 19 and 24..."

1st Description: Black hair, brown eyes, 5 6", name: Kagome Higurashi

'Kagome…?'

"Kagome…" he said the name a fleeting memory in his mind.

2nd Description: Steel Gray hair, gray and jade green eyes, 5 7" name: Sakiya Raiku

3rd Description: Brown hair, light brown eyes, 5 7" name: Sango Faita

Reward: $3,000,000.16

"I know them!" Miroku shouted.

"Don't do that Miroku! I---what did you say?"

"Today a- at the club I was talking to Sango. And you---you were dancing with Kagome and Kouga was talking to Sakiya!"

"Shit, that bitch was Kagome!" he shouted. How many times was she in his grasp? "We just let---"

"Three million dollars slip through our fingers! That could have gotten us in to see that bastard for sure!" Kouga said growling from the back of his throat.

"Damn it all to hell!" Inuyasha roared and threw the laptop at the wall, shattering it into ten separate pieces. This is what he gets for forgetting his mission for even two minutes! They'd never see those girls again.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -The girls- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"I would like to pay now because we will be checking out tomorrow." Sango handed the cashier at the front counter pay for their week stay at the hotel. He handed her a receipt and recited the farewell he had been forced to say for years.

"Thank you for your stay at Royalty Palace Hotel."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The Good People of the Reviewing Sort:

allie- Thank you, glad you like it.

Robin Autumn- Thank you Robin, I remember you from Snapshots of Life, I'm glad you like this one too.

Inu-chan's luver- Thank you, thank you!

InU-DragoN-GirL- …thanks, and I'm glad you didn't skip over my story. LOL.

fallenangel7583- I hope this Inu action was good for you. What kinda story would this be without everyone's favorite hanyou? I just couldn't imagine it.

animedorkette- I had to take it away for a while to figure out where it was going, I don't plan on deleting it.

CaNdYLaNdReJeCt- glad you like it!

Lupona- I love reviews like this! Thank you. I'm glad you like my other story too. Yeah, I love Sakiya.

**Hmm, seems I've gotten a better response this time! Yay! Alright so there's chapter two for all of you who stuck around and the new that read the story. Thank you all for the great insightful and cool reviews you guys gave me. Ooh they're at the same hotel. That ought to make for some interesting events later. O.k. review and tell me what you thought of my newest chapter, I'm working on the next.**

**-Unseen Jade Eyed Wolf**


End file.
